upheliosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pagan Faiths
Unlike the other faiths, the Pagan Nations are region and people specific, worshipping their own pantheons of unique, local gods. Generally speaking, common principles across all the Pagan nations include: nature worship, ritual, superstition, some form of sacrifice, and no over-arching organized church. The Pagan Nations include: 'Pedwyrr' (a worship of 6 root elements, and their personifications manifest in the world: Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Light and Dark). 'Zaresia ' (a worship of 8 Forces that can be mixed alchemically to achieve connection with the spiritual and to affect fate: Life & Death, Fate & Will, Order & Chaos, and Male & Female). 'Tumesia ' (a belief of a series of spheres of reality in which the body, mind and soul are woven, and that to affect and change in that world, an equal payment must be made to keep the spheres balances). 'Uvatspere ' (a belief that the world and all in it is alive and possessed of a soul, and that man is merely a symbiotic being living upon and within that greater celestial being). 'Topego ' (a belief that the mortal flesh is a coil that must be sloughed off to reach enlightenment and magical power, achieving this connection by series of 'little deaths' achieved through flagellation, sexual intercourse, blood debts and ultimately sacrifice (animal and human)) The Great Mistresses: A series of Goddesses that govern the Heavens, Cosmos and afterlife. All of the Great Mistresses require various forms of Tribute, though each Shaman, Voodoo Priest or adherant may be claimed by a specific Mistress upon their dedication day. These claimed individuals lose their souls (a consumption of the eyes) in return for power. It is said that the Great Mistresses have given their souls to the Cosmos in order to create it, hence their great power, and hence their hunger and craving for mortal lives. Mistress Clay - Goddess of birth, creation and the People. Mistress Death - Goddess of death, sacrifice and decay. Mistress Drum - Goddess of protection, warning and strength. Mistress Eagle - Goddess of prophecy, ritual and celebration. Mistress Fate - Goddess of the Afterlife, soul and chance. Mistress Hunger - Goddess of war, famine and lust. Mistress Mirror - Goddess of teaching, crafting and purpose. Mistress Ocelot - Goddess of the hunt, animals and the jungle. Mistress Shadow - Goddess of dreams, mystery and omens. Mistress Sky - Goddess of rain, sun and wind. Mistress Spider - Goddess of crops, fertility and abundance. Mistress Star - Goddess of the Heavens, destiny, and wisdom. Mistress Stone - Goddess of medicine, sickness and journey. The Cosmos: Sometimes called Xibalba, the Cosmos is the full bank of the Heavens (all of the stars, galaxy and ether), the span of Life (its cycle from birth to death, including decomposition to fuel new life), and the Afterlife (the spin and creation of souls, fate, energy and magic). It is believed there are 13 Heavens and 13 Hells which organise the cycle and structure of the world, as pertains to time (for the Cosmos and for the world), and that the world passes through these, entering ages of potential and auspice. Each age is likely to contain certain trials, sacred sacrifices or the governence of specific Mistresses. 'Samolia ' (a belief that all animals are higher than man, and that each one represents forms of teaching and wisdom that man can glean through study, communion and meditation). Category:Faiths Category:Pagan Faiths Category:Samolia Category:Topego Category:Uvatspere Category:Pedwyrr Category:Zaresia